Animation: The Video Game: MOVIES
''Animation: The Video Game: MOVIES ''is an action-adventure crossover universe video game based off the movies by Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Aardman, Pathé!, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky, Warner Bros., Village Roadshow Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, etc. Plot Characters Animation: The Video Game: MOVIES/Characters Voice Cast * John DiMaggio - Kanos * Jim Hanks - Woody * Pat Fraley - Buzz * Pamela Adlon - Jessie, Abby Mallard * Corey Burton - Sarge (Toy Story), Fowler, Doc * Annie Potts - Bo Peep * John Ratzenberger - Hamm, P.T. Flea, Mack * Earl Boen - Rex * Blake Clark - Slinky * Jeff Pidgeon - LGMs * Phil LaMarr - Wheezy, Heimlich, Marty, Red * Andrew Stanton - Zurg * Dave Foley - Flik * Tara Strong - Dot * Jodi Benson - Atta * David Hyde Pierce - Slim * Rick Pasqualone - Francis, Diego * Jonathan Harris - Manny (A Bug's Life) * Madeline Kahn - Gypsy * Bonnie Hunt - Rosie, Sally * Brad Garrett - Dim * Michael McShane - Tuck and Roll * Richard Kind - Molt * Tracy Wiles - Ginger, Bunty * Jess Harnell - Rocky, Rodney, Vincent, Chicken Joe * Michael Gough - Fowler, Shrek, Tiger, McSquizzy * Lynn Ferguson - Mac * Annie Hulley - Babs * Marc Silk - Nick * Justin Fletcher - Fetcher * Mark Moseley - Donkey * Holly Fields - Fiona * Andre Sogliuzzo - Puss in Boots * James Arnold Taylor - Artie, Crash, Liam * Cody Cameron - Pinocchio, Three Little Pigs * Conrad Vernon - Gingy, Mason * Chris Miller - Magic Mirror, Kowalski * Christopher Knights - Three Blind Mice, Private * Brian Cummings - Sulley * Carlos Alazraqui - Mike, Nestor * Mary Gibbs - Boo * Bob Peterson - Roz * Ray Romano - Manny (Ice Age) * John Leguizamo - Sid (Ice Age) * Debra Wilson - Ellie * Josh Peck - Eddie * Chris Wedge - Scrat, Wonderbot * Richard McGonagle - Mr. Incredible, Turkey Lurkey * Philip Lawrence - Frozone * Elizabeth Daily - Elastigirl * Spencer Fox - Dash * Sarah Vowell - Violet * Grey Griffin - Cappy * Dan Castellaneta - Fender, Ramon * Kath Soucie - Piper * John Mariano - Crank * Marland Williams - Lug, Carl * Stanley Tucci - Herb * Kelly Keaton - Lydia * Jennifer Coolidge - Aunt Fanny * Nick Jameson - Bigweld * Wally Wingert - Alex * Stephen Stanton - Melman, RJ, Ozzie * Bettina Bush - Gloria (Madagascar) * Keith Ferguson - King Julien, Lightning McQueen * John Cothran - Maurice * Dee Bradley Baker - Mort * Tom McGrath - Skipper * Fred Tatasciore - Rico, Lovelace * Zach Braff - Chicken Little * Steve Zahn - Runt of the Litter * Dan Molina - Fish Out of Water * Garry Marshall - Buck Cluck * Amy Sedaris - Foxy Loxy * Drew Massey - Verne, Rory * Tom Owens - Hammy * Paunita Nichols - Stella * Natalie Lander - Heather * Bill Farmer - Lou * Colette Whitaker - Penny * Sami Kirkpatrick - Bucky * Madison Davenport - Quillo * Shane Baumel - Spike (Over the Hedge) * Larry the Cable Guy - Tow Mater * Brian George - Fillmore * Paul Dooley - Sarge (Cars) * Cheech Marin - Ramone * Jenifer Lewis - Flo * Tony Shalhoub - Luigi * Katherine Helmond - Lizzie * Michael Wallis - Sheriff * Chris Williams - Boog * Maddie Taylor - Elliot, Deni, Buddy * Patrick Warburton - Ian * Kari Wahlgren - Giselle * Danny Mann - Serge * Nika Futterman - Rosie * Julianne Buescher - Maria * Mark Klastorin - Reilly * Maurice LaMarche - Boswell * Billy West - O'Toole * Zachary Throne - Roddy * Susan Duerden - Rita * Oliver Muirhead - Sid (Flushed Away) * Leigh-Allyn Baker - Rita's Mum, Rita's Grandmother * James N. Connor - Rita's Dad * Elijah Wood - Mumble * Brittany Murphy - Gloria (Happy Feet) * Johnny A. Sanchez- Lombardo * Jeffrey Garcia - Rinaldo * Lombardo Boyar - Raul * Cathy Cavadini - Norma Jean * Christopher Corey Smith - Memphis * Wesley Singerman - Wilbur * Tom Selleck - Cornelius * Stephen J. Anderson - Grandpa Bud, Cousin Tallulah * Laurie Metcalf - Lucille Krunklehorn * Robbie E. Harrison - Uncle Fritz, Aunt Petunia, Spike (Meet the Robinsons), Dimitri, Cousin Laszlo * Nicole Sullivan - Franny * Adam West - Uncle Art * Don Hall - Uncle Gaston * Kelly Hoover - Aunt Billie * Joe Mateo - Tiny the T-Rex * Aurian Redson - Frankie the Frog * Nathan Greno - Lefty * Shia LaBeouf - Cody * Jeff Bridges - Geek * Zooey Deschanel - Lani Aliikai * Mario Cantone - Mikey Abromowitz * Sal Masekela - Himself (SPEN Announcer) * Reed Buck - Arnold Cutscenes Animation: The Video Game: MOVIES/Cutscenes Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:Aardman Games Category:20th Century Fox Games Category:Natsume Category:Artificial Mind & Movement Category:Griptonite Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Ubisoft Quebec Category:Vicarious Visions Category:THQ Category:Disney Interactive Category:Sierra Entertainment Category:Activision Category:D3 Publisher Category:Shrek Category:Crossover Games Category:Universe Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Amaze Entertainment Category:Helixe Category:Altron Category:Edge of Reality Category:Toys for Bob Category:Avalanche Software Category:7 Studios Category:Eurocom Category:Shaba Games Category:Heavy Iron Studios Category:Blitz Games Category:Rainbow Studios Category:Monkey Bar Games